rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Alien
The Alien first appears at the end of Season 3 and into Season 4. It is an Elite in blue armor, but never identified as a Covenant. He speaks in blargs and honks, which are only understood by Andy. His actual name is unknown, though evidence seems to suggest that his name is Honk Honk. However, this is immediately dismissed by Church. He is referred to as Crunchbite by Caboose after he bit him, but no one actually figures out what his real name is. Role in the Plot The alien first appeared at the end of Episode 57, and scares Church out of his body, wiping out Lopez's robot army and single-handedly defeated O'Malley. The Blues attempt to hunt him down, but they suffer a series of defeats, Even Tex is cut down seconds after attempting to attack the Alien and is forced to flee her host body. Eventually, Caboose manages to befriend the Alien, who had found him unpalatable after biting him once. Conversely, the Alien has a strong odor to the Blues, who describe the smell with a series of unpleasant analogies. At one point, the Blues attempt to communicate with him/it and, after many attempts, try to teach him English ("English 101: Remedial Kick-ass" according to Tucker). The alien was on a quest to obtain "the salvation and emancipation of his entire species for all eternity," as stated by Andy. He went to the Wind Power Facility to obtain The Great Weapon, a sword-like key. After seeing that Tucker had already taken the weapon, the Alien burst into a rage and attacked him, due to the weapon locking itself to the first user. It then forced Tucker to follow it on a quest to fulfill The Great Prophecy. Tex, Tucker, Caboose, and Andy then followed it through the Great Burning Plains of Honka Hill, the Great Swamp, to the Great Freezing Plains of Blarganthia. It was there that the Alien had Tucker unlock a gate leading to an alien ship. It quickly boarded the ship, saving the Blues from a sneaking grunt, but was killed by Agent Wyoming. The Alien was not to be forgotten though, as it had infected Tucker with a parasitic embryo, which became Junior. Church would later point out the fact that the Alien's grand quest and The Great Prophecy seemed to be only a way for it to impregnate Tucker. However, in season 5 the truth was revealed to be far more convoluted: it seems that the Great Prophecy is a real Alien concept that the Alien was after, but in reality the Sword and its housing area were created by Gary (aka Gamma) based on the belief. The Alien impregranated Tucker so that his son could wield the sword and be the true Great Warrior. After that, the Alien decided to head home and wait untill Junior was old enough. This was pre-arranged by Gamma and Wyoming as part of their plan to use the Aliens' beliefs against them. How much the Alien knew of Gamma's plan is unknown, but it would seem to be a mere pawn, as Wyoming killed it as soon as it stopped being useful. Trivia *For one episode, the Blue Team debates about the Alien's true name. He seemed to respond to Honk Honk but after that episode it seemed nobody paid any attention to what is believed to be the Alien's true name. *If The Alien is from the Covenant, then he would be a minor elite due to his armor color. Category:Characters Category:Alien Category:Deceased